Don't be afraid of the dragon
by Sailor Star Fighter 14
Summary: (This is during season six of Winx Club and after the events of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) After Bloom has a nightmare about three dragons she begins to wonder what it meant. And to make matters worse, Selina finds the legend of Kamen Rider Onyx and his dragon and brings forth the deck! Now all that's left for the Trix to do is to find the right person for the deck!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Three Dragons

Bloom tossed and turned in her sleep, she wasn't having a good dream, it was more like a nightmare. Her dragon was fighting another one, this one looked like hers, same two front claws, same shape in jaws and without any wings. Only, this one was more metallic, it consisted of red and with silver and glowing yellow eyes and sharp sliver teeth. They looked like they were both fighting something, another dragon, it looked exactly like the metallic one except instead of red it was black and sliver. They were both fighting against it but the black one was winning, the black dragon swiped the red one away with its tail sending it back and it went for Bloom's dragon! It clamped its sharp teeth down on her dragon's neck and it let out a painful roar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bloom woke quickly sat up in her bed breathing heavily. She looked around the dark room to find her roommate and best friend Flora still asleep. She let a sigh of relief and settled back down in her bed, but she couldn't sleep, not until she knew what that dream meant. Maybe she'd go see her sister Daphne tomorrow about it she always knew more about stuff like that than she did anyway.

'I just hope she has the answers I need' Bloom thought to herself as she feel into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Unleashing the deck!

*Meanwhile at Cloud Tower*

"There must be a way to defeat the Winx!" Stormy exclaimed. "Selena, look in that book of yours and see if you can find something." Icy ordered her. Selena smiled wickedly, "Oh I've got the perfect story." She then opened the Legenderiam and flipped a few pages before stopping in the middle. "This is the legend of Kamen Rider Onyx, this Rider is supposed to be the dark twin of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, and unlike Dragon Knight he didn't fight for good." The book then started to glow a dark purple "Legenderiam, bring forth the deck of Kamen Rider Onyx!" she shouted and within and instant the black card holder with the image of a black dragon on it appeared. "That, is supposed to help us?" Darcy asked has she picked up the deck. "No, but the person who uses it will. And I know the perfect one." Selena said as she smiled devilishly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's what happened." Bloom explained to her older sister Daphne who is currently the new History Teacher at Alfea the Collage for Fairies. "I think I know what you're talking about Bloom." Daphne said as three of the books in the room glowed a sparkly orange and floated down to her. She examined tow before they went back on their shelves. "Here it is! This book is about Ventara, the other side of the mirrors. It says here that the red dragon belonged to Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, and the black dragon belonged to Kamen Rider Onyx." "So your saying that I might have to battle Kamen Rider Onyx?" Bloom asked her sister. "If you do, you probably won't have to fight him alone little sister." She said has she smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Daphne." Bloom said has she smiled and hugged her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daphne was worried, she didn't tell her little sister everything about the world the Kamen Riders were from. And there were two things, one of them about if a Rider attacked another Rider and won the loser would be vented. And that was NOT a good thing. Another was that the two dragons that belonged to the two Riders for some strange reason resembled the Great Dragon. She kept looking in the books of Alfea to see if she could find a certain spell. Cause if she found that spell she could find the person she needs to warn. A good friend of hers when she was just a spirit, she blushed a little when she thought of him. You could say they were old friends, back when he was the only Rider on Earth she'd help him when ever she could. And that Riders name was Len, aka Kamen Rider Wing Knight. She knew it was wrong to say she likes him, after all there was Kamen Rider Siren, and had felt a connection between the two and she knew they were meant to be together. "Hey Daphne, what are you looking for?" Daphne jumped back in surprise and dropped the book she was holding and turned around to find Musa. "Oh Musa! You scared me!" she exclaimed. "Sorry about that." Musa said has she picked up the spell book she was holding and looked at the cover. "_Mirrors and their Magical Properties." _She read out loud. "Is this for the next class?" she asked the Nymph of Sirenix. "Y-You could say that." She stumbled a little as she took the book out of her hands. "Is there something wrong?" Musa asked her. "No, nothing's wrong. Just looking at a few books, that's all." She said as she used her magic to put the book back were it belonged. "Need any help? I know I may not be as smart as Tecna but" Musa didn't finish because a student came running in breathing hard. "Professor Daphne! Something is coming at all Alfea really fast!" "What?!" she exclaimed and the three of them went running outside and on the court yard wear every student was looking at where the forest was as some of the trees where being toppled over and a black metallic dragon was flying above the forest roaring loudly. "Go get the Winx and tell Ms. Faragonda what's going on! Hurry!" Daphne told the student who nodded her head and took off back into the building. Daphne felt worried and scared. But not for herself but for her sister, and she knew that the dragon wasn't alone. She just hoped that her Sirenix powers and the Bloomix powers could stand up to Kamen Rider Onyx and whatever trouble he was bringing to the boarding school for fairies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if my spelling is wrong. And haters please don't hate my mini DaphneXLen moment! And yes I will do Wing Knight X Siren. More to come soon! Wish me luck!


End file.
